Ratonhnhaké:ton
by SparrowKing
Summary: Within fire there is rebirth, Ratonhnhaké:ton is taken from his burning village and is on his way to Boston where his new life begins. [Rated M for Slash/Incest/Underage sex/Strong Language/Violence].
1. Chapter 1

Hey before you read!

This is yet another Connor is taken from his village to grow up with his father. I'm not going to tell you if he becomes a Templar or Assassin, you'll have to read to find out. Also for the people looking for slash/incest, those are in the later chapters, so you'll have to read to get to those juicy chapters.

Let's begin

Son of -

Ratonhnhaké:ton quickly ran to a hiding place. Today was another game of hide-n-seek, it was a nice day, so there was no harm in playing this game twice in a row. Ratonhnhaké:ton actually believed that it was training their future skills.

The skills learned in hide-n-seek, was tracking and blending.

The counting of his best friend started to fade as the young native made his way to a hiding spot. When the game first started he was is, he was the hunter, the tracker, and he had to find his friends, his '_prey_'.

The young native found it easy to find all his friends, he actually broke his own record. Ratonhnhaké:ton found all his friends in under five minutes. To him that was a huge accomplishment.

The counting, even though it was faint, came close to the ending number. Ratonhnhaké:ton ducked silently behind brush and waited. The place he chose to hide was a little farther then they were allowed, but he made up for it by leaving small clues on where he was. To a hunter, it would be easy to find him.

It wasn't even a minute when the young native heard footsteps, he knew it couldn't be his friends, he didn't even see them coming up. Quickly he looked to his right, and was pushed down to the ground with force.

Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't get to see the figures of whoever pushed him. All he knew was he needed to get out of here. The lad pushed himself up, hoping to get a head start, but instead he met face to face with a musket and its wielder.

"What do we have here?"

The man spoke, and without a second to lose, Ratonhnhaké:ton jumped to his feet and started to run. He only took a second to look over his shoulder, and that second was all whatever needed to trip him. The boy wasn't sure what it was, not with his mind racing a mile a minute.

The young native tumbled to the ground harshly. Pain shot through him and so did darkness as he slammed against a rock. Everything in his body refused to move from the pain. But even with darkness around him he could hear the footsteps of the men as they approached. There was more than one man.

The daze and the darkness quickly snapped away like the crackle of a fire as he was flipped over. Ratonhnhaké:ton was about to sit up but stopped when he saw a man. His heart started to race.

"You look... Familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

Irritated from being pushed Ratonhnhaké:ton spit at the man. If Ratonhnhaké:ton knew any white men, he wouldn't be friends with jerks that push him around or point guns at his face. With disgust the man wiped his face.

"That wasn't very nice."

Even though his voice was calm, it didn't take much to know he was just as irritated as Ratonhnhaké:ton was. Without warning the man reached out and grabbed at the young native's wrist and started to pull him.

"Let me got! Let me go!" Ratonhnhaké:ton yelled as he was being pulled.

"Listen to that. He know's English." One of the men laughed through the excitment of all this.

"Smart savage." Another said.

"Spirited to..!" The man grunted trying to pick up the fighting boy.

Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn't going to give in easily, he fought to break free of the man's grip. But it proved useless as he was shoved against the tree and choked. The man's big hands clasped around Ratonhnhaké:ton's throat and squeezed with great force. Any air that was in his lungs left.

"We have... Questions for your elders. Only tell us where your village is boy, and you can go."

The hands stayed at the natives neck, and the man ignored the small pants and gasps that left his lips. Ratonhnhaké:ton remained silenced, he didn't want to tell this man anything. Another man came behind his friend and spoke, his voice was more relaxed and concerned, like he didn't think his friend would go this far.

"Best do as he asks, child."

With no answer, his attacker spoke.

"I could snap your neck, you know. A little more pressure and POP! The sad little flame of your life extinguished. You are a nothing. A speck of dust. You - and all of you ilk. Living in the dirt like animals oblivious to the true ways of the world."

The young native felt himself slipping. Darkness started to cover the edges of his eyes, voices were beginning to fade, and his vision was blurred. His lungs burned, panicking for a fresh supply of oxygen, and his was racing like a hare in the hunt

" - The wiser among you recognize the shape of the future. They thrown themselves at our feet and beg for mercy."

Adjusting his step his attacker continued.

"But not you, it seems. No... You cling desperately to your ways. Too ignorant to know your folly. But I am not unkind."

With that he let go of Ratonhnhaké:ton.

The boy fell limp to the ground as he choked and gagged for new air. Oxygen exploded through his lungs giving him small relief as his hands numbly went to his burning throat.

"And so I spared you, that you may carry word to your people. Let them know the sooner we are given what we seek, the sooner you can return to your pathetic, empty lives. A fair trade, is it not?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton sat up the world still spinning around him. Breathlessly he asked. "What... is your... name?"

Finding this amusing the male leaned forward and held his laugh. "Charles Lee. Why do you ask?"

"So I can... Fine you."

He stood up straight, and still found this very much amusing, he ansed. "I look forward to it."

The young native panted as he watched Charles Lee walk away. But once the man wearing red came into his view, all he saw was the butt of the gun.

This should of knocked him out, but with the pain already circulating through his body, he managed to stay awake. With a burst of energy Ratonhnhaké:ton was up on his feet and already charging at the men in front of him.

It was obvious to anyone that he wasn't matched, and he wasn't able to get an attack in. The one wearing red turned around and back handed him. Ratonhnhaké:ton fell to his knees, the group of men stopped and turned.

The young native forced himself up again, he wasn't going to let them near his village. He would gladly thrown down his life before he would let them do such a thing.

"Full of life are we?" Charles Lee asked walking back towards the native. "What keeps you going? You know you are out matched, and if you get killed here you wont be able to find me in the future."

The you native, through his panting, could only make out one word. The world around him swayed back and forth while the darkness started to creep in closer.

"Charles Lee..." He said almost calmly.

Pure shock ran through the older man's eyes as Ratonhnhaké:ton fell to his knees, about to pass out. Charles Lee gripped at the boy's hair and jerked his head up. Like he figured out the puzzle.

"Who is your father!?" He demanded as the young native closed his eyes.

Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn't fully passed out. He could feel himself, he could feel the pain as he was dropped to the ground. His father... He hadn't thought about his father was a long time.

"Take him with us, he could be of some use."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey before you read!

Don't feel shy to review! Tell me how much you love this! lol

Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer!

Let's begin

Within Fire

Ratonhnhakéton staggered over his feet as he made his way to the familiar paths that led to his village. Everything was in a blur, he didn't remember getting up, or walking for that matter. Everything that happened to him, the events that played out before the morning were all in the blur.

All he could remember was playing hide-n-seek with his friends then...Nothing.

He could hear voices, but they seemed muffled to his ears. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was this the brains way of telling him to remember? The muffled voices were hard to make out, the only thing the young native could make out about those voices was they belonged to men.

What happened?

Ratonhnhakéton strained his brain as he stumbled, forcing himself to remember. Any clue would work, a small image, something. White men, they were fuzzy and disfigured. They were doing something. What?

Hunting? Could it be that? They had muskets.

His head started to throb just thinking about their guns. He tried to touch his head, it almost felt wet. Why was it wet? And why only on one side of his face? His hands felt like weights that hung in front of him. It almost felt like his hands were tied.

Ratonhnhakéton's head started to feel even more heavy as the darkness started to form around his eyes. He had to warn them, he had to warn everyone.

Wait, why did he need to warn everyone? What was so dangerous that could hurt his friends and family? What was going on? Why was it difficult for him to keep a thought?

"Are you sure it's this way?"

A voice. . . ?

There was something about that voice, something dangerous. Was it all in his head? Weakly he nodded, though the native didn't know he did. At the sight of his village's walls the light went out for him.

. * .

The smell of smoke filled the young boy's nose, it almost smelled like a camp fire. It had to be a camp fire, the sound of crackling popped in his ears. Something didn't seem right, something inside him snapped and his eyes flung open.

His dark brown eye lit up in horror as he saw his village in a flame. This couldn't be happening! How was this happening?! This had to be some bad dream right? He would wake up in his bed with his mother looking over him. Waiting for him to wake up...

His mother!

Struggling out of the hold one of the men had on him, he dropped to the ground and ran towards his village. Only to trip over his weak legs. The already weak native fell face first into the dirt and grass.

The smoke rose high into the robin blue sky, the fire wasn't that far behind it. His body wouldn't listen to him, he couldn't get to his knees, he couldn't stand, all he could do was lift his head from the dirt and watch as his village was burning.

"No..." He weakly breathed.

Ratonhnhakéton didn't even hear the footsteps approach, his mind was to distracted to notice. Charles Lee grabbed a fist full of Ratonhnhakéton's thick black hair and yanked harshly, forcing him to his knees and his head to lean back, exposing his throat.

"See? This is what happens to savages who don't corperate, and who don't help for the cause, boy." Charles Lee hissed into his ear. "You're are already on a very thin line, behave yourself or you'll end up burning alive!"

He let go of the native so he slumped over, and with a gesture of his hand he gestured for one of the other men to come get the native boy. One of the men came scooped Ratonhnhakéton up and tossed the native over his shoulder.

Ratonhnhakéton watched his village burn as the man started walking. The young native bit his tears back, his mind restoring all the blurred memories from earlier today. He had helped them to his village. He killed everyone...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey before you read!

- Words here are in another language. - Only because I only speak two languages, good English and bad English...

Tell me what you think.

Let's begin

Ista [isda]

Everything was in a thick blanket of fog, this made anything and everything difficult to see. Running through the brush and the dirt was a young boy, he was from this lands and pretty much knew most of it. Well the parts he was allowed to go.

The little boy couldn't see anything in front of his face. Even the things at his feet seemed to be hidden in the fog. He didn't understand why he was running, but he kept at it. Every fiber in his body was screaming at him to run, to get away from whatever was behind him.

Looking to his left than his right, everything seemed to be in a heavy blur. He was covered in a grey blanket of fog. Where was he? Why was he running? Where was he supposed to go?

His foot got caught in a root, or his foot stubbed into a rock, whatever it was he tripped and landed hard against the ground, smacking his head against the dirt.

Pain exploded through his head as he got to his knees. His hands instinctively went to his head in hope that it would suddenly vanish. Ratonhnhakéton stood up slowly, the world spinning around him.

The thick fog started to clear, bushes, grass, trees, everything could be seen, just barely. Ratonhnhakéton couldn't run in fear of falling over, so he walked. And little by little he gained speed and the world around him started to clear out.

Fear started to grow rapidly like a wave, it kept building and building up in him. Crashing and flowing through his blood, scaring him with every step he took. A small family of deer ran passed him, then two foxes, and finally one hare.

Why were they running? It wasn't uncommon for wild life to run past him or the others, that's why hunters had to stalk to get close to them. But this was different, they were running because he got to close. They were running right passed him.

It was the sight that stopped him in shock, and his arms fell to his side. The walls of his village were in great flames of fire. The fire grew high like it was touching the sky. Ratonhnhakéton's breathing increased, his heart started pounding hard.

How could this have happened? Who could of done this?! Why!?

"Nooo!" He yelled running straight into the village.

Fire snapped and crackled at him as he ran, this was real, he could feel the heat of the fire like it was on his flesh. The smoke filled his lungs and left his throat burning. The screams of his people filled his ears.

"Ista!" He yelled through the smoke and flames.

People screamed, cried, and stumbled as they tried to get themselves and their family out. Fire spread like the wind attacking everything in its way showing no mercy to anyone or anything.

Ratonhnhakéton yelled as he ran asking where his mother was. No one answered him so the young native kept running while fear held tight at his insides. He wished for nothing else in this world but his mothers safety.

Ratonhnhakéton almost didn't hear the cracking of the tree before it was almost to late. With a yelp he stumbled back almost falling on his butt. He caught himself and kept from falling. They way to his home was blocked from a tree that was covered in flames.

So instead he backed up a bit and turned into the building to his left.

"Ista!" He yelled again, hoping to hear her voice.

Ratonhnhakéton used his strength to move the fallen beam out the way, and when the time was right he slipped under it. The heat from the fire brought sweat to his body, and the smoke choked his lungs.

He had to keep running, he had to find his mother. The fire cracked the ceiling and bits and parts of it fell off. Ratonhnhakéton was able to move out the way before he was hurt. This became more and more dangerous the more he stayed here, he needed to find his mother and get out.

Sliding under the canoe a wave of heat was there to greet him. The small native covered his face with his arms attempting to block it before he continued forward to his mother.

"Ista!" He called again before running towards his hut.

A small part of him wanted his mother to be out of this village waiting for him. Some where safer then burning down village. But the larger part of him wanted her to be there waiting for him, so they could leave this village together and start over.

The door was locked no matter how hard he pulled at it or jiggled it, it wouldn't budge.

"Ista!" He yelled seeing his mother clearly on the other side. She looked to be pinned to the ground.

" - I'm in here! - " His mother coughed.

Quickly Ratonhnhakéton ran around the hut, the words said between them seemed lost through the cracking of fire. Time was dwindling, they needed to leave and now. Ratonhnhakéton stopped in his tracks when the side of the hut fell. There was his way in, now he just needed to get his mother and leave!

" - Help us! - " The native boy yelled as he ran to his mothers aid. He started to pull on the wood that pinned his mother. " - I am here. I am here. It's going to be fine! - "

" - No my son. You must leave, now. - "

" - Not without you! - "

" - It's too late for that. - "

No matter how hard Ratonhnhakéton tried he couldn't lift it up, he couldn't save his mother. His mother knew this so she took his hand into hers and spoke.

" - You must be strong. Ratonhnhakéton. You must be brave. - "

" - Stop it! Stop it! - " He cried not wanting to hear what his mother had to say.

" - You will think yourself alone, but know that I will be at your side. Always and forever. - "

Two hands wrapped around his torso and pulled him back. " - NO! STOP! LET ME GO! LET ME SAVE HER! - " Ratonhnhakéton yelled fighting back, in hope to save his mother.

"See? This is what happens to savages who don't corporate."

The fire, the smell of smoke,the cracking the screaming all disappeared and suddenly Ratonhnhakéton was in an all white place, giant shards of what looked like mirror floated through the white only to disappear.

"And for those who don't help for the cause, boy."

The voice was in his ear hissing at him. Ratonhnhakéton was on his knees staring up into the white abyss. He knew this voice...

"You're are already on a very thin line, behave yourself or you'll end up burning alive!"

Hands were placed on his shoulders, quickly he looked up at this person it was his mother. She looked nothing like she did in the fire. She looked normal, she wore no smile and her eyes looked blank.

" - I love you... - "

"You betrayed your people." The voice spoke again, the figure of his mother disappear. "You lead us to them. You killed your people."

Ratonhnhakéton slumped forward his hands over his ears, trying to block out the mans voice.

"You killed your mother!"

"ISTA!" Ratonhnhakéton yelled tears flowing freely from his eyes.

. * .

Charles Look down at the child that sat with him on he horse. The small savage child sat side saddle, his arm bounded in front of him, and was leaning against the older man, asleep. He could feel the small boy's muscles tensing and relaxing, tensing and relaxing. What ever dream he was having was bad.

What made Charles look down was the wetnesss that was on his torso, where the boy slept. He sighed deeply, the only reason he took this child was because of the striking resemblance he had to Haytham.

"Ista..."

The boy's mumbling brought William to his side.

"He's dreaming about his mother." The male said looking at the child then up to Charles. "It's no surprise there, he'll probably never know what happen to her. If she survived the fire or died."

Charles met his gaze but still remained silent. He knew everyone with him was thinking the same thing about this child and Haytham. What were they going to do when they get back to Boston? Confront Haytham? How would Haytham even act? They still had a couple of weeks before Boston.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey before you read!

This is late, yes I know, but it's my fault, I got stuck and now I'm un-stuck. So here's the next chapter don't forget to review.

Let's begin

The Night

Minutes seemed to mix within the hours, hours mixed into days, and days into mix weeks. Time seemed to speed up with the slow traveling men. Within this time Ratonhnhakéton was lost within his mind as he slowly begun to open up to the men around him.

It was true, that theses men beat him to unconsciousness, burned down his village, and kidnapped him from his mother. But the young native knew his troubles weren't going to end there. So he took his time, it took a week before he spoke, and he spoke in his native tongue, it took another week before he would speak English.

Ratonhnhakéton was able to get a small understanding of the men, who they were, and their names. Charles Lee, who was still on top of Ratonhnhakéton's kill list, was an aggressive man who was very ambitious when it came to fulfilling his orders. Most the conversations held was what was going to happen when they returned home.

Charles often talk about what was to happen next. Ratonhnhakéton was brought up on rare occasions. Even then there was something on everyones minds, something no one dared to talk to the native about. Whatever it was Ratonhnhakéton played a big part in.

Ratonhnhakéton still sat side saddle in front of the man he wanted to kill. His hands were still bound in front of him. All the men agreed that Ratonhnhakéton didn't get a horse, only because they believed he would vanish on them. But what they didn't think of at all was that Ratonhnhakéton had no place to go back to.

A man named William rode to their left. He was a real mean man, he smack Ratonhnhakéton a couple of times because of some disagreements. The slaps were really hard, like he put everything into it. None of the other men interfered when William slapped him. They would mind their own business and not pay attention.

To their right was a man who was called John. Ratonhnhakéton didn't get much on him, he tended not to talk to the young native, almost like he didn't exist. And when he did speak to him it was in small sentences.

The last of them was a cocky man named Thomas, he wouldn't shut up to save his life. Any chance he got he would drink and sing to himself about women. Ratonhnhakéton didn't like them at all, he liked being in the comfort of his village.

Rain poured down the roof of the inn as everyone shuffled in. Ratonhnhakéton enjoyed the rain, the sound it made against the hut's roof. The sound of crackling thunder, and the light that would light up the sky at night. Honestly he wouldn't mind camping outside instead of inside.

But being in a town just before the rain made sure that they got a room. When they were putting the horses in the stables and cutting Ratonhnhakéton bounds off that's when the rain started hammering down.

Thunder rumbled through out the lan as they were being showed to their separate rooms. Well the young native had to share his room with his capture, who locked him in the room while they went to do "Manly things". Which was probably them just getting drunk and talking. The only one who would get anywhere would have to be Thomas, he was so bold when it came to sharing the stories of the women he's bedded.

The room wasn't fancy, it had a bed that would probably only feet Charles. There was a small table that sat in the middle of the room, it looked more like a desk than anything. The rain started to pick up even more. Lightening filled the sky before thunder shouted down.

Rubbing his wrists the youth walked towards the windows and opened them. A gust of cold air and water splashed him. It almost felt like freedom, and it wouldn't take much for Ratonhnhakéton to climb out the window and run through the rain.

He paused letting his hand touch the now wet window seal. Just one push and he could leave this place, never looking back. But where would he go? From what the men have been saying, they were only a week away from their destination.

Ratonhnhakéton stopped suddenly and pulled his hands away from the ceil. Where would he go? Who would he go and see? His village was burned to the ground, he was probably the only one left. And wondering out in a place he didn't know wouldn't help him much.

Sighing he took a step back and shut the window, not even caring how wet he got. He had no where to go, no one to see, he might as well see what was in store for him before he went running off. It could be something good?

Turning his attention to Charles' things, that layed on the bed like he already laid claim to it. Ratonhnhakéton walked to it and opened the bag and started going through it. Clothes, other items that wouldn't interest the native until his eyes fell upon a book.

It was strange for a man like Charles to carry a book. He never took it out once while they sat around the fire, or during the day. He kept it a secret, maybe this was his journal? Opening up the pages he looked through them, instead of handwriting he found normal print.

So it wasn't a journal, looking for the title Ratonhnhakéton looked the book over, but he found nothing. A book with no title? Now that was interesting. Ratonhnhakéton took it to the table/desk thing that sat in the middle of the room, lit one of the candles and sat down when the thunder rolled again.

The rain seemed to calm over the hours that past Ratonhnhakéton. His nose was in the book, he almost didn't notice the door unlock and a half drunk Charles came in. Ratonhnhakéton did something he would never do. He greeted the drunk, in hope he would just go straight to bed and leave Ratonhnhakéton alone.

"Hello Charles."

Charles seemed almost surprised for a second, and with a few blinks and a shake of his head he sat at the end of the bed and started taking his boots off. So far he hadn't seen that Ratonhnhakéton took the book, or that he went through the males things.

Maybe he would just go to bed and leave the native alone?

"Boy, come here."

Then again, maybe not...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey before you read!

This chapter is RATED M for underage sex, somewhat forced sex, m/m. So if this chapter will offend you in anyway do not read and just skip it. I honestly don't want to read or see any hateful comments.

Let's begin

Like Men

It scared Charles on how closely Haytham and Ratonhnnngena - however it was pronounced - looked like. They were father and son after all, Haytham had been with that savage woman. But when? Charles couldn't recall when they were lone for that long.

But it was far to late now, for here the boy stood in this room. Strangely he was obedient tonight. The boy closed whatever book he was reading and walked over to Charles. Charles didn't even bother to think much of the book.

The lad stopped in front of him a tired look crossing his eyes. Why was he tired all the time? He often fell asleep against Charles when they were riding, was that boy just that exhausted? Charles assumed that after their days of travel the lad wouldn't still be mentally exhausted over everything that happened. But after all the lads village did burn along with any family he did have.

Looking at the native Charles couldn't deny that this lad was the spitting image of his father. There were some unfamiliar features, which was probably his mothers features. What would Haytham do when he met the boy? Would he reject him? Or just completely accept him?

A prick of jealousy hit Charles as he glared at the boy. Bringing the boy back could cause all of Haytham's attention to the boy and not to him. It wouldn't be fair in Charles mind, he admired, and loved Haytham. But this boy could take it all away.

Charles glare vanished when he saw the native's face lit up with fear. The lad was leaning away from Charles his eyes turned in another direction, looking anywhere from the abuse he assumed he was going to get.

Something in Charles felt like it snapped just looking at the boy just standing there in a stance like that. It was weird to say, but he was aroused. It was wrong, this was just a boy, but at the same time Charles couldn't help but to see Haytham like that. It was very arousing.

He leaned forward and lightly grabbed the boy's jaw. He could feel the muscles under his hand tense as the native looked at Charles. This had to be the alcohol he drank. Thomas had a way of knocking them back, and challenging everyone to out drink him. Some how with a few words Charles was drinking and now here he was.

Pulling the boy closer he could feel his heart pounding as his clouded mind started to act. And when the boy was close enough he said only three words.

"On your knees."

. * .

A lump formed in Ratonhnhaké:ton's throat as those three words were spoken. At first he assumed he was going to get back-handed or something that would lead up to pain. Things did get confusing when he was pulled closer to the older man.

So here the young native stood between the long legs of Charles Lee, breath panicky and figure lightly shaking. It wouldn't take much to know what was going to happen next. He didn't think he would be doing this.

His mother had warned him about situations like this, he had to find the way out of this. In every situation there was always a way out of it. But with Charles if he were to fight, things could get even more worse then what this older male had in mind.

"On your knees." Charles repeated again this time in a low growl that seemed to have soaked in a baser of hidden irritation. The soft pressure of Charles hand, which was now resting on Ratonhnhaké:ton's shoulder, lowered the young native to his knees.

Blush started to steam up in his cheeks as he swallowed hard starting at the bulge that was visible in the males pants. He looked up at Charles in any hope that his dark doeish eyes would change the males mind. But of course the man's eyes strung a different story. He wasn't looking at Ratonhnhaké:ton but someone else...Who?

With shaky hands the the young native started to work. He started to undo Charles belt by nervously fiddling with it until it finally opened. With unsure hands he pulled down Charles pants, freeing the erected member.

Ratonhnhaké:ton felt his heart stop, nervousy and fear rumbled up his stomach. He didn't want to do this, and even if he did he wouldn't know what to do. He hasn't even taken a liking in girls lets alone things like this. He looked up once more at Charles.

"Go on."

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked back at the member and swallowed hard again before he attempted. Unknowingly he ran his tongue over the length and traced the soft skin. Charles suppressed a moan which made Ratonhnhaké:ton flinch as if he was going to be punished. But he continued.

Within seconds Ratonhnhaké:ton slowly started to take the length between his lips. The moan's from Charles indicated that he was doing it right. He was told a few times to watch his teeth.

A very satisfying, louder hiss drifted our of Charles mouth as his fingers tangled within Ratonhnhaké:ton's strands of black hair, slowly guiding him and dictating a more fast speed. the young native allowed Charles to control him slowly guiding him.

Ratonhnhaké:ton swiped his tongue around the member with every thrust. He was starting to understand what to do to get Charles to moan, it actually didn't seem to hard. What really took the young native by surprise was when Charles came. The native ended up coughing and choking at the hot seed as it forced it's way down his throat.

After the coughing stopped Ratonhnhaké:ton was pulled on the bed, on top of Charles.

"Your quite skilled for a savage." He growled lightly in Ratonhnhaké:ton's ear before roughly squeezing the young natives bottom. Ratonhnhaké:ton gasped out of shock before cold hands snaked up his back. Charles ended up scrapping his nails against Ratonhnhaké:ton's back before connecting his lips to the young native.

Charles ended up eating the boy alive, giving him just half seconds for air. Ratonhnhaké:ton did his best to resist everything, but with the lack of oxygen it was becoming harder and harder. His brain ended up in a fog, and soon thoughts were becoming hard to hold. Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't even know that slowly he was losing pieces of clothes until Charles start to pull at his pants, that's when the fog suddenly cleared.

"No!" Ratonhnhaké:ton hiss sitting up straight and pushing away the hands.

Charles grabbed at Ratonhnhaké:ton's hands harshly and pulled the native closer to him. "It's to late to back out boy!" He hissed darkly.

Charles flipped their positions, leaving Ratonhnhaké:ton pinned against the bed, his arms held at the wrists above his head. Charles leaned closer while his free hand went to removing the youths pants.

"Let me go!" Ratonhnhaké:ton barked struggling against Charles.

"Hush boy!" Charles said through clenched teeth.

A small gasp filled the air as Charles free hand went to stroking the boy. Slowly the older male went down kissing Ratonhnhaké:ton's jaw to his throat down to his collar bone where he bit hard, though not hard enough to draw blood.

A choked cry let the young native's lips as Charles forced himself in. The pain seemed unbearable, more so then the beating he received on their first meeting. Ratonhnhaké:ton sucked in air when Charles pulled out, just before another thrust.

"Rrrr...Relax!" Charles demanded before reconnecting their lips.

As the time started to wear on the pain started to be replaced with something else. Ratonhnhaké:ton's breaths became more laboured, like Charles. His arms weren't pinned above his head, instead they were now wrapped around Charles lee's neck, nails dug in deep.

Ratonhnhaké:ton was the first one to cum, Charles not far behind him. It felt like a wave as it crashed over Ratonhnhaké:ton for the first time. When Charles came he moaned only one word.

_Haytham._


End file.
